Chasing Shadows
by ThatClutzsarahh
Summary: "I do not understand Brother, how someone so pure could love someone like you." Loki returns to Asgard many years after he has fallen off the Bifrost. To atone for his actions, his lips are sewn shut by Sigyn, Goddess of Bonds. Loki/Sigyn
1. Chapter 1

**So after thoroughly studying Norse Mythology, I have fallen in love with Loki/Sigyn. Both Marvel and Norse tell their story wonderfully, and I wanted to write my own version of them. So here it is. Loki has returned to Asgard many many many years after he'd fallen off the edge of the bifrost. As punishment, Odin will sew his lips shut from sun up to sun down and make him wander around the court that is his prison cell for that time. Sigyn, the Goddess of bonds, is to bind his lips together and look after him to make sure he doesn't remove the thread.**

**And what become of it?**

**Multi-chapter fic, rated M for many reasons, and you'll see why in this first chapter.**

Typos=Mine

* * *

><p>Chasing Shadows<p>

The moment his feet touched the rainbow bifrost, he felt the change. The wind did not bite him like the wind at Jotunheim, where the frost clung to his hair. The sun did not scorch him like Muspelheim where the fire demons live. Instantly, he felt back at _home_, as if he'd been gone on a long battle and he was weary to return and anxious to fall asleep in his bed. But he knew the battle had not been one, there was nothing to fight for, and his return to Asgard would certainly be a strange one. He doubted very much if Hemidall hadn't seen him and the guards were not already out to retrieve him and present him back to his father.

For Loki it'd been a cold, cruel while away from Asgard. Ever since his fall from Asgard, a self-imposed exile, he'd found himself roaming from realm to realm, each one a new and different land, each one as unwelcoming as the last. The destruction that his brother had caused the realms of Asgard was great, and Loki, however small he was, had done his best to mend it and gain allies. From the dwarves to the Fire demons, Loki's "friends" were in many places, just itching when given the chance, to jump the Asgardian's brother Thor and turn him into ash. And while Loki didn't want this for his brother anymore, it still is a useful card to play, should anything...arise.

And after all the time he'd spent wandering the many realms, Asgard called him home. Really, actually, his heart called him home. Frozen over by so much betrayal (All father, Hemidall, Thor and his "friends") his heart began to thaw with the time he'd spent abroad. Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad to return to atone for his wrong doings. He was sure that they missed him just as much as he (secretly) missed them as well. Punishment only lasted for so long, and he would be welcomed back after that with wide arms. Because that was just how true, red blooded Asgardians did, which now (since everything makes sense) seems odd to him. His blood runs blue rather than red.

The sound of thundering hooves echoed in his ears as he awaited the arrival of the oncoming guards. He thought for a brief second that if he were to flee, now would be the time. But just as he was about to run for it, he saw the long red cape of Thor, boasting out in the breeze behind him and Loki was rooted to the spot, as if Thor's hammer had dropped onto his feet. The horses got closer quicker, and in a flash Thor was nearly in his brother's arms, squeezing Loki as tightly as he could-almost cracking his ribs. Loki did not hug back at first, only let him hold him still in his arms. Tentatively Loki reached out and wrapped his arm around his brother's neck.

"You are freezing brother," Thor said, "Come, quickly, Father must see you."

Thor tugged at his brother's arm and Loki stepped forward timidly. A guard came to greet him as well, stepping up to Loki as well. He tried with great strain to be the same height as Loki, but failed, as he was much shorter than the God of Mischief. Loki looked down his nose to the guard and nodded. He was here, they all had seen him. And really, if he were to be honest with himself (which would never happen, _ever_) he missed home. So he followed behind the guard without so much as a troubled word spilling from his lips. Unlike him to be quiet, Thor noticed and turned to his brother, eye alight.

"You must tell me of your travels," Thor said in a hushed tone, "After father has spoken to you."

Loki simply nodded. He wondered very much, just how long it would be before he speaks with Thor again. Odin was a smart man, but not _that_ smart. Loki was unsure just how much Odin knew of his son's mischief and betrayal. It was unfair, for him to harshly dish out a punishment when Odin was just as much to blame as Loki. He'd already been exiled by his own hand. Could Odin turn away his "son" again, without looking like such a hypocrite? Loki did not know.

The guards and his footsteps echoed off the walls of the golden palace as they headed for the throne room. Loki trailed behind the brilliant red cape of Thor. The few Loki encountered on his escorted march into the hall whispered in disbelief that he'd returned, that the son who'd fallen off the bifrost (and _lived_) had returned. It'd been many, _many_, years since they'd seen his face. Thor pushed the grand doors of the throne room and strode in, Loki on his heels. Thor stopped short and bowed to his father as the guards bowed deeply behind him.

From his place in front of the throne, he could see his mother's face, eyes twinkling and threatening to spill over with tears. Her fingers were white with their grip on the chair, and when Loki looked directly at her, she abandoned her place to rush him with a hug. He wrapped an arm around her gently, holding her to him. _Home_, he thought, _this__is__home_. He held her close and inhaled the scent of the woman that raised him. She began to pull back gently, and Loki looked up to see Odin stand near.

The room was silent for a long while Odin looked at his youngest son standing in front of him. He looked exactly as he did when he left all those many years ago, except his eyes looked tired. He looked oh so tired. Odin studied the stance of his youngest, all unsure and uneasy, as if at any moment he is to disappear into thin air as a puff of smoke. But Loki was very much there, and very much there to stay.

"Loki," Odin started, "My son...have you returned to us?"

"I have father," Loki said without hesitation, "I am ready to atone for my sins."

Suddenly, his mother's grip on his arm got very tight as Odin nodded. The wise old king studied Loki for a few moments, his eyes dark and knowledgable. He seemed to be lost in his mind for a while, studying the knowledge he gained after Loki's disappearance. Loki brought his hand over his mother's, he knew how cruel the Allfather could be, but he hoped he would be kinder to him.

'Since it was your words that affected the kingdom," Odin declared loudly, "It shall be your words I will take away from you. Your lips shall be sewn together from sun up till sun down until the new moon comes!"

Odin lifted his staff from the ground and smashed it back down, the sound sealing his decree. Loki hung his head. Never had he been without his words before. He felt a tug on his arm and looked back in shock as guards began to pull him towards the exit. His eyes hot up to Odin, who nodded at them.

"Take him to the court," Odin said, "He will start now."

"But father, the new moon is nearly 3 weeks away!"

"So you will be without your voice for 3 weeks," Odin said, "Perhaps then you can learn the power of words."

Loki was dragged out of the hall, all the while staring at his Father standing near his throne. Thor looked shocked, watching his brother be dragged away from him. Just as Odin went to turn to sit, he looked back at Loki.

"It is good to have you home, son."

Loki watched as the doors shut on him and he was dragged down the hall. He went without a struggle towards the court. He'd seen it from his window, hidden by rich gardens, but never been in it. It was a place for punishment, and while he'd tried to wander down there when he was young, he hadn't made it to the court, he'd heard the cries of pain from men that had been there. He shivered at the thought. But he would take his punishment with grace, for the Allfather was feeling abnormally...merciful.

The reached the gardens and began to follow the path through them towards the large black door. A guard stopped up front and pounded on the metal with his fist.

"Lady Sigyn!" he called out, "We have a request from Odin Allfather!"

The door opened slowly of it's own accord, subconsciously making Loki lean to get a better look inside. The inside was just as dark as the door, and the guard behind him shoved him forward into it. He walked in, letting his eyes adjust. There was no answer to the previous call, so the guard called again.

"Lady Sigyn!"

From the left side of the darkness appeared a blonde haired beauty. She was curvy, so beautifully curvy that was (in Loki's mind) too concealed to really see. Her long blonde hair was tied back in a ponytail much like Sif's, only it was held together in places by leather, as if to get the curls to straighten and flatten instead of bush out. Her bright blue eyes pierced through the darkness as if they were the source of light themselves. She walked with the grace of a Goddess and stopped near the traveling bunch.

"And what has All-Father brought me today?" she asked with a smile on her lips.

"Loki Odinson my lady," the guard said, bowing. _Bowing?_ Loki thought, surely she could not be a Goddess if she were to work here. "He has returned-"

"So I see," she said lightly, no condescending tone, no hatred or sarcasm.

"All-Father has required his punishment to be lips sewn shut from sun up to sun down until the new moon rises."

Sigyn nodded her head, before turning her back to them and walking back into her corner. Humming, she waved her hand to light the torch in the corner of her room, illuminating it for Loki to see. Loki was amazed at her ability of magic. She did it effortlessly, as if she'd been practicing it for years. But then again, perhaps she had, just not with any instructor he knew.

"I see," she said, opening a drawer to pull out a string. It was wrapped around a wooden spool, thick black rope-like string wound tight like a tale of a dragon. "Must it start today."

"Instantly," the guard answered. Sigyn sighed.

"Very well, bring him here."

For the first time, Sigyn looked at Loki. Her face was familiar, he knew her from somewhere. He studied her for a second before it hit him, they used to be childhood friends. _He_ taught her the magic she knew. The shock must've spread over his features because Sigyn smiled softly.

"I see you remember," she said, "Come here, let me have a look at you."

Loki stepped forward as Sigyn got out a needle. A guard, still cautious of Loki, obviously, stepped forward as well. Loki frowned at the man. He's already here, not going anywhere, so let him be.

"I said I've come to atone for my wrong doings," Loki said with a grim expression, "I am not going to run off now."

The guard buckled under the weight of Loki's gaze and back away for a step.

"Of course, Prince Loki," the guard said, bowing just a little to him. Loki nodded with a smug look of satisfaction on his lips before turning back to Sigyn, who had pulled up a stool for the God to sit on.

"Come now, let's get this started," she said, pulling the string through the eyelet of the needle. Loki paled.

"Surely this can be done with magic," he suggested, taking his seat on the stool so that he was level with Sigyn. Her garb at this height gave him view down her chest, but he didn't look. His eyes were focused on the needle.

"There is always a way to be done with magic," Sigyn said, "But I suspect, that if All-Father wanted it done that way, he would not have sent you to me. Hush now," she said, taking his pointed chine in her hand, "This will hurt less if you keep quiet and let me finish quickly."

Sigyn leaned close to his face and he watched her as she held his chin in one small hand. Her fingers were long and secure, ensuring that he could not get away. His eyes glanced down at the floating table next to her and thought fondly of it. He'd taught her that spell when they were children. And just as he was to look at her again, he felt a sharp pain pierce above his top lip.

"Ouch!" he said, angry. He pulled away from her hand, but she held him firm, concentrating for all of Asgard on her sewing.

"Shh," she scolded, "It get's better. It'll start to numb."

He felt the needle dive into his lower lip and break through the skin, causing him to feel another way of pain. It was like the needle was searing hot! Again it struck his upper lip and Sigyn pulled with a sharp tug, pulling his lips together. He winced, his eyes blinking hard to dull the pain. Sigyn gave him a sympathetic smile.

"It'll be over soon," she murmured, before diving into the bottom lip again and pulling. His fingers gripped at his thighs, digging into them to numb the pain. Sigyn stopped for a moment and reached for a cloth, dabbing it to his lips lightly before pulling it away. Loki glanced down to see his own red blood pull from the stitching. It was at that moment he wanted to weep.

The needle dove into his skin again, but he hardly felt it this time. Sigyn worked quietly and diligently, tugging when she needed and dabbing when the blood threatened to run over her fingers. When she had finished, she tied off the string on the opposite corner of his mouth and released his chin. The hand that had grasped it was tainted red, like paint had spilled over it. She quietly wiped her hand and reached for another cloth. She went to press it to his face, but he pulled back.

"Please forgive me," Sigyn said, dabbing the moist cloth across the stitches. They tightened tighter, completely sealing them so only a little air could pass through. He tugged at them but they would not move. He understood now as he looked into Sigyn's eyes. The rag she pulled away was red, and she tossed it into a bucket near her desk. "I just hope," she added, "That you will still be my friend after this."

All Loki could do was nod. His words were no longer his, they had been taken from him. It was the worst he could ever ask for.

* * *

><p><em>And what to become of Loki? And Sigyn? What will this time in his head bring Loki? Will he even care about Sigyn being there? Who knows? Oh I do, but I'd like to hear what you think! <em>


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you loves, for the reviews. Both of you are beautiful. I know you guys are out there reading this, and I apologize for the amount of time it took to publish this. Finals are this week and it's been stressful and I'm having awful writer's block and this chapter took me like three days. So Sorry if it feels like it's going nowhere. I promise the chapters will get better! **

**Again, Typos= Mine, nothing else.**

* * *

><p>For a few days he was good, quiet. He'd come to her, Sigyn, just before the sun would come up and she'd take out her needle and thread and gently (well as gentle as it was possible) sew the lips of the trickster shut before turning him loose in the courtyard to sweat under the hot Asgardian sun. And he'd climb up onto the pedestal with silence and sit there, just sit there dressed all in black. Sometimes he'd watch the wall change colors in the sunlight before Sigyn would call for him to come down and have his stitches removed. Other times Sigyn would join him in the sunlight, her nose in a book. It was weird, he hadn't remembered her as much of a reader before. But still she'd sit there, legs folded up underneath her in her free flowing dresses, hair slung over her shoulder and book in her lap. Occasionally she'd bring a glass of water for herself and Loki would stare and stare and stare, just <em>aching<em> for a sip of the cool liquid. He never acted, because he wanted his atonement to end.

By the fifth day of his punishment, however, he began to realize that Odin wasn't going to let up for "good behavior." So, Loki figured, if he were to spend the time here, he wasn't going to sit idly by and just let the sun hit him on the back the whole time. So this time, he woke with a new found freshness. He dressed in the darkness in his Asgardian leathers before turning to the mirror. His lips were relatively normal, except for the pattern of tiny holes matched perfectly as the went across his face. Sigyn was very precise in her sewing, and he bet that it wasn't for Odin. The holes had began to scar and the needle now flew through his skin with ease and less pain. It's become more bearable for him as the days went on.

He entered the court before the sun peeked up on the horizon. The surrounding gardens still held the night fairies as they floated by to home with their small little lanterns. Loki rapped on the door with his knuckles twice, the greeting he always used for her. She yanked open the door and smiled at him like she always did.

"Lady Sigyn," Loki said, bowing deeply to her. She stepped aside and let him in, her long blue dress complimenting her eyes perfectly. In fact, it complimented _her_ perfectly. She swung around as he entered, shutting the door behind him.

"Loki," she said with ease, "Shall we get started?"

"Yes," he answered, following her over to the stool. It wasn't anything out of the ordinary for them-he'd greet her with the same greeting, she'd lead him over, sew him up and then they'd head out to the courtyard where he'd sit in the sun. But today he wasn't exactly feeling receptive. Perhaps it was because he'd gotten bored. So as he settled onto his stool, he took the string in his own hands, threaded it and began to prod at the holes in his lips. Sigyn dropped the bowl she had in her hands and rushed over to Loki.

"What do you think you're doing?" she nearly shouted at him, gently and sternly removing the reel from his hand. Loki opened his mouth to protest, the string running through the holes without much pain. His eyes glittered with trouble as he stared at her.

"Sewing," he answered with ease, "I can do this just as much as you can."

"Yes," Sigyn said, tugging on his chin to pull him close, "But this is my job."

Loki pushed himself forward gently, to throw her off balance. His face was very close to hers and he watched as her eyes shifted for moment over his shoulder, then back to his green ones. She looked down at his lips and grabbed the string.

"Close your mouth," Sigyn said softly, without any harshness in her tone. At that moment, his plan was defeated. Her voice was just too kind for him to remain rude, snarky or even inappropriate. Instantly, he shut his jaw. He was surprised at the lack of power he had around her. It angered him just a bit. With a wounded pride (mostly from his own doing) he ripped his jaw from her grasp.

"No," he said defiantly, leaning away from her, "I've provided you with enough cooperation for the time," he added, "I'm not used to being so compliant."

Sigyn reached out and grasped the back of his head, lacing her fingers through his black hair and yanking him forward. He stopped within inches of her face and stared at her. Her eyes were a dark blue today, hidden under brown lashes as she glanced down at her hands, pulling up the needle in them.

"That's perfectly fine," she spoke back to him, "I'm not exactly used to it either."

She took the needle and stuck it through the hole on his top lip again. Her fingers held his head securely in place as she sewed into his flesh. She seemed un-phased by his stunt, like it was an everyday normal thing. Looking at the string that they in her lap, Loki waved two fingers, and the whole thing became tangled. He felt the corners of his mouth turn up and waited for Sigyn to look down in her lap.

Her eyes traveled down and saw the string and she sighed, putting the needle down and standing up, letting the tangled yarn fall onto the ground. She turned away from him in silence, and he sat, satisfied as he untangled the string himself to start again. With her back to him, she could not see what he was doing. Loki quickly and quietly morphed himself into a bird and flew off the stool. Sigyn turned around just in time to see that he had taken off out the window and into the garden. She growled under her breath, knowing that Odin would not be pleased if Loki missed a day. She went over to the stool to find that he had finished the sewing, left the needle and rest of the thread on the seat and flew out the window.

Sigyn sighed and headed out to the gardens. Loki watched from the tree nearby, hoping that his actions would get some kind of response from her. She was too calm, after all, like his presence did not affect her one bit! He'd seen the way the guards acted around him, as if for a moment he were to blow them up, he'd seen the way his so called "friends" treated him, with a cold and unwelcoming shoulder and fear in their eyes. But she, calmly and surely stepped out into the gardens, heading over to the stone bench before sitting down.

"Loki," she called out, "Odin does not mind your shapes and shifting, but it would be wise to let me finish my job. It is to ensure the full weight of your punishment."

Loki, upon hearing this, soared off his high branch and down towards the bench. The trickster looked nothing like the man he was. He was a white bird with tan patches of feathers. Signy would have never thought it was him, if it hadn't been for the neat little black lines hooking in the bird's beak. He settled himself on the stone next to her and she gave him a soft smile. Slowly the bird shifted back into Loki, his white feathers turning grey then black, and finally straightening out to be his hair color, slightly raven with hints of sun at the end. When he'd returned his hair was jet black, like it hadn't even seen the sun. Just a few days in Asgard had lightened the ends up to a soft brown color. His eyes bore into hers, as if he was trying to speak to her. Sigyn sighed and twisted her legs up underneath her as she sat on the bench.

"Yeah," she agreed with a tone of unhappiness, "I understand you can do it by yourself. But I don't want to get in trouble. All Father let you off easy, didn't he?"

It should have been an insult, that she knew he did horrible crimes (or at least it was her opinion) but she posed it as a question, as if to ask him if _he_ thought what he did was horrible. It'd been so long since someone asked him what he thought, he was taken back by it. He stared at her profile, her long gold hair braided to wrap around her head, eyelashes sticking out and curling lightly, and a soft dusting of freckles on her cheek. What was she? He stared at her with unsure eyes. Kindness was new to him, so he wasn't sure this was it.

And the day continued liked this, her quiet presence in his as he sat in the garden and played with the things around him. He'd turn apples into oranges, leaves into insects and even turned a flower in Sigyn's hair into a beautiful lily-like thing, with beautiful green petals that curled at the end. Since it was in the back of her head, she wouldn't notice until she got home at night, and Loki was sure she'd smile and think of him. She liked him, at least Loki would like to think so.

So he asked her that night, as the sun went down and she gently snipped the string from his lips, what she thought of him.

"Why are you so kind?" he asked bluntly, the moment his bleeding lips had stopped flowing. Sigyn, whose back was to him as she cleaned the rag his mouth had been on. Sigyn turned and looked at him.

"I do not understand?" she said, walking past him to deposit the rag into the bucket. Loki stood up and turned to stop her, trapping her in one place. She had no choice but to look up at him now.

"Why are you doing this? What is your motive?" His eyes narrowed at her, trying to read past her blue gaze, but he could not see anything. Her eyes glimmered the sea blue and suddenly her gaze darkened. How dare he accuse her of doing anything other than her job.

"My motive," she said with unwavering certainty, "Is to ensure that _you_ are to finish the punishment delivered by the All Father on time. My _motive_ is to do my job so I can go home at night."

She shoved past him after she'd fallen quiet and headed for her bag. Slinging it over her shoulder, she turned back to him, her eyes back to the neutral blue they always were.

"I will see you tomorrow Loki," she said calmly. Loki watched her leave, her steps soft in the night. He didn't believe her when she said that she was just doing her job. What kind of person does that? Loki wanted to know exactly what was going on. So, with a smooth smile that the Prince had perfected, he jogged up easily next to her.

"Lady Sigyn," he said politely, "I meant no disrespect. Please, allow me to accompany you home."

Sigyn gave him a bright smile. "It's quite all right," she said, "That would be rather lovely."

Loki grinned inwardly. He'd find out her plan soon enough, he always did.

* * *

><p><em>Does Sigyn have an alternative motive for her kindness? Loki is awfully suspicious. Who is perfect to begin with, anyway? Loki likes to think we're all flawed...is Sigyn? tell me what you think :)<em>


	3. Chapter 3

**And updated AGAIN! it took me forever to write this chapter, because really I was struggling. Anyway I decided to break it up into two parts because this ended up being longer than I expected. I hope you enjoy!**

**I own the typos**

* * *

><p>The start of the last week of his punishment was cold. Asgard, known for being normally sunny and beautiful was cool and windy, thanks to Freyr feeling a but out of sorts. He was having trouble trying to rein in the weather on Midgard, for things had accidentally spun out of control after a tsunami slammed into the side of one of the countries. So he'd been busy trying to control things there rather than here, leaving Asgard a little bit nippier than normal.<p>

Which meant that in the mornings Loki wore heavier jackets as he walked to Sigyn's little palace for his punishment he'd have to wrap himself up tighter than normal. meaning a heavy fur-coat would cover him as he headed into the dark of the morning. But what shocked him, was her dress.

She greeted the him at the door in pants and a shirt, with a heavy leather vest wrapped around her middle. her pants where tight and dark, curving around her wide hips and settling on her waist. Loki tried hard not to stare at her. It was hard for him to remember she was a childhood friend and the disher of her punishment (and she could dish whatever punishment she wanted on him) and he was struggling. Luckily her eyes were a bright blue, and he was able to drag his gaze from her oh so luscious form and distract himself in a sea of blue. She gave him her ever so welcoming smile and let him in, stepping aside.

At first he didn't comment about her outfit. For two days he did not say anything. Her clothes were her choice, and to be honest, he didn't mind when she dressed like that, all masculine and what not. He'd watched her fold up underneath herself and read, her pants growing tighter across her smooth flesh. She was a tantalizing executioner and he wondered why Odin kept her locked down here for so long. It is a shame she did not attend more parties for she would find herself suitable match for anyone there.

And then Loki thought of something. Perhaps she was not _interested_in any _male_, but rather _females,_ which is highly frowned upon. Which would be a shame for him, because she was rather attractive and he was rather handsome and they would make a beautiful pair. Loki grinned. There was a feast coming up that night, and he'd told father he would come after his punishment had ended, for their feasts went into the night for many hours. Perhaps Sigyn would accompany him? There was only one way to find out.

"Lady Sigyn?" Loki asked, after she'd removed the stitches from his mouth. She hadn't even gotten around to wiping the blood away from his lips before he spoke, causing a few red drops to spill to the ground. Loki brought his hand up to his chin and wiped the droplets away onto his hand. Sigyn had turned back around and huffed, grabbing the cloth and his chin, wiping it all away. Then, she turned to rubbing the blood off his fingers.

"Yes?" she asked. Her blouse was a loose flowing fabric, cinched tight by her leather vest and her hair was back in a braid. Her long fingers twisted the cloth around his, wiping away all reminders of the blood from his hands.

"I wish to escort you to the feast tonight," he said easily. Sigyn gave him a soft laugh.

"As much as I appreciate the offer," she said, "I cannot accept for I was not invited to go."

"I am inviting you now," Loki argued, "I wish for your company tonight."

Sigyn stiffened and straightened up, looking down at the prince with stormy blue eyes.

"Is that what you think of me, Loki, Prince of Asgard?" she said calmly, "Company for the _night?_"

"That is not at all what I meant," Loki said standing, "Please allow me to explain."

"I know what you meant," Sigyn said calmly, "I just wish you were careful with your words is all."

Loki blinked. Careful with his words? That was a first. No one had told him his words were not picky. If anything, he over thought. Why was he reduced to a simpleton around Sigyn? Why does she have him tripping over his _words_, his gift, to get a meaning across to her.

"I apologize," he said, "But I still wish for you to attend with me."

"I am not a party-goer," Sigyn said as she backed up her things. The sky was changing into the dark blues the Asgard held, the pink just barely rippling off in the distance. "But I am honored by your request."

"I beg you, Lady Sigyn-" Loki said. He stopped his sentence abruptly. He'd never begged anyone for anything before. His eyes wide, his hand retreated from it's outstretched position. Why was he begging? Sigyn looked at him and placed her hand in his, sighing.

"If it means that much to you," she said, "I shall attend. I simply need to change into something more suitable for the halls of the kingdom of Asgard."

Loki restrained the grin that threatened his face as he watched her. She slung her bag over her shoulder and turned to him. He stood near the stool as she gathered her jacket in her arms. He had taken his long coat from the bench near him and put it on.

"Shall I escort you home, Lady Sigyn?" Loki asked politely. It had been just like every other time after his punishment had ended. Sigyn smiled at him.

"Do you not need to prepare?" Sigyn asked, looking over his outfit. There were a few droplets of blood on his leathers, but they would dry and blend into the dark colors.

"It takes me but a second to change," Loki said smoothly, "I wish you only to be safe after dark. One can never know what lurks outside the palace walls."

Sigyn laughed. "I have traveled these walls many years before you left, many years between the time you've left and many years after your punishment has ended. I am quite safe."

Loki, for a second looked taken back by her boldness. She had started heading towards the door without so much of a thought. Loki trotted up behind her and held the door that she'd pushed open before she'd stepped out. Loki followed her into the night air, crisp and cool. The stars were heavy overhead in the clear sky and Loki observed just how much sweeter the garden smelled in the night.

"Do you mean to suggest," Loki said as he walked her towards the garden exit, "That I am to not be here to escort you after I have completed my atonement?"

"Well," Sigyn said as she ducked under his arm holding the garden gate, "You were not here before, so it is only a safe assumption, not a judgement, that you are not to be here to escort me home after you are done."

"I did not know you existed," Loki said, "But had I known I would not have left you to walk home in the dark."

Sigyn grinned into the night, looking down at her feet. "It troubles me," Sigyn said, "That you worry for me, yet you hardly know who I am."

Loki blinked at her. Had his plan been given away? Was she to reveal her plan to him? Her confusion confused him, and he was not the type to be confused easily by others. Yet here she was, stealing his words, killing his wit and confusing him. What a strange little temptress she was, with all her wiles and charms, leaving him defenseless. Did she know she was doing this on purpose or was it an accident?

"It looks like you have arrived," Loki said, not choosing to respond to her statement. "I shall be back in an hour?"

"Ten minutes is all I need," Sigyn said with a shrug, already undoing her coat in the nipping night. He tried _not_ to think about her stepping inside and stripping the rest of her clothes off. He tried _not_ to think about her clothes just strewn about her room, as if shed without care. And he most certainly tried _not_ to think about her naked, alone, changing. He gulped hard.

"Then my Lady," Loki said, "I shall return in ten minutes."

He watched her walk into the room and closed the door. He pried his eyes away from her black shape as it appeared to toss the vest to the side. He grinned. She was the type to leave things strewn about. It was strangely, erotic. Loki turned his head away before the thought turned perverted and disappeared into the smoke before appearing in his room. Thor had been in his room when he appeared dressed all in his fancy armor.

"Loki!" Thor cried, wrapping his arms around his slim brother, "Come, the feast will start soon!"

Thor put Loki down and Loki straightened out his dark clothes. "In a moment brother. I must retrieve Lady Sigyn from her home before I can attend."

"Are you to escort this Lady Sigyn?" Thor asked as he toppled into Loki's dark sheets. He stared up at the gold ceiling as Loki moved around him to change.

"Have you never heard of her?" Loki asked as he stripped himself of his leathers and changed the shirt underneath, throwing on a crisp white one to be worn underneath his dinner armor.

"No," Thor said, "Is she royalty?"

"Goddess of Bonds," Loki said, "Of loyalty and fidelity."

"Hmmm," Thor said, musing, "I have chosen to escort Lady Sif."

"And what of Jane?"

"What of her?" Thor's voice was crisp and cool, and Loki knew he'd struck a nerve. _Best__to__save__that__thought__for__later_, he thought to himself as he loaded on his last piece of his chest plate. Loki turned around to see Thor sitting on his bed. Loki gave him a half smile.

"Go," he said to his brother, "Tell Allfather I am on my way now."

And with that Loki vanished into the dark before appearing at Sigyn's door.

Quietly, he straightened out his clothing. He listened carefully for some sound from her behind the door and was shocked to hear the soft sound of someone singing. The language was familiar, but not Aesir, and Loki wondered what in the world she was singing. Could it be Midgardian? He was unsure. He listened, but could not place his finger on it. Finally he knocked on wood door and heard the voice stop, before footsteps came near.

"Coming!" Sigyn called, and he waited a few more minutes until she reached the door, pulling it open. She stood in the doorway in a beautiful aqua silk dress, hair loose and in curls and framing her face perfectly. Big blue eyes stuck out underneath light brown lashes, and her skin was clear, her dusting of freckles even more prominent than before. She grinned up at Loki.

"You clean up well for ten minutes," she murmured to him, reaching for her coat. Loki, up until that point, had been unable to speak because of her outfit. She was so beautifully curvy, so beautifully full. Her hips were wide, stomach flat and everything balanced out on the top. Loki couldn't help the thoughts that ran to his head. She was so beautiful. How could Odin hide such perfection away in a dungeon?

"You, Lady Sigyn," he said with a smooth smile, "Are a true gem. I am honored to have such beauty be by my side tonight."

Sigyn rolled her eyes, clearly not one to take a compliment. Loki extended his arm to her and she took it, tucking her arm up underneath his. Her grip was light on him and he smirked.

"Hold on," Loki said, placing his hand over hers. She looked at him with confusion before he just grinned at her, smile wide and welcoming. He gripped her as they dissolved into the night air before appearing right outside the feast hall. Sigyn could hear music, laughter and suddenly she got very nervous.

"Loki," she whispered, "I don't think I am a very suitable date for this."

Loki looked down at her in all her beauty. She was perfectly suitable. In fact, she was more than suitable. The whole hall would not recognize her in her attire. He desperately ached to reach out and touch her, to brush his hand into her hair and wipe it across her pink cheeks, just rosy enough from the chill. She looked like a Goddess, like _the_ goddess she really was and he would be damned if he were the only one to tell her so.

Without so much as a thought (as she often made him _not_ think) he grinned at her, eyes boring into hers and spoke.

"You're perfect."

He just didn't understand the weight they had for her.

* * *

><p><em>awww, what do you think? What of Thor, and how will the party help their relationship? Only time will tell! What do you think so far? Lovely? Hate it? GAH I want to kill you! tell me please :)<em>


End file.
